A document assembly system assembles documents such as books, magazines and newspapers. In a document assembly system, one or more documents can be subject to an error in assembly. Such errantly assembled documents are desirably replaced by an identical document.
A typical non-demographic controlled system assembles a set of substantially identical documents. Since all assembled documents are substantially identical, previous techniques replace errantly assembled documents by assembling additional documents irrespective of sequence.
By comparison, a demographic controlled system assembles different types of custom documents in specified combinations, quantities, and sequences. Accordingly, the specified sequence and combination of custom documents is not maintained by previous techniques that replace errantly assembled documents by merely assembling additional documents. Moreover, such previous techniques fail to assist in maintaining the initial presorting of documents to preserve postage savings for bulk mailings where replacement documents are assembled.
To various extents, other previous techniques attempt to preserve some postage savings for bulk mailings. Nevertheless, such previous techniques present other shortcomings. For example, one previous technique purges properly assembled documents in order to assemble a replacement for an errantly assembled document.
Another previous technique stops the operation of a document assembly line in order to assemble a replacement for an errantly assembled document. Yet another previous technique reorders documents by using multiple paths between two points, so that additional paths and equipment are required to be added to a conventional bindery line in order to suitably reorder documents. Other previous techniques fail to accommodate a perfect bindery system in which different conveyor sections operate a synchronously. Thus, a need has arisen for a method and system for operating a document assembly system, which assist in maintaining the initial presorting of documents to preserve postage savings for bulk mailings where replacement documents are assembled. Also, a need has arisen for a method and system for operating a document assembly system, in which properly assembled documents are not purged in order to assemble a replacement for an errantly assembled document. Further, a need has arisen for a method and system for operating a document assembly system, in which the operation of a document assembly line is not stopped in order to assemble a replacement for an errantly assembled document.
Moreover, a need has arisen for a method and system for operating a document assembly system, which reorder documents by using a single path between two points, so that additional paths and equipment are not required to be added to a conventional bindery line in order to suitably reorder documents. Finally, a need has arisen for a method and system for operating a document assembly system, which accommodate a perfect bindery system in which different conveyor sections operate a synchronously.